marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Stuart
Katie Stuart portrayed Kitty Pryde in X2: X-Men United. Significant roles *Cassandra in Stargate SG-1 (1997-1998) *Sarah Mohr in The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998-1999) *Mary Green in The Magician's House (1999) *Mary Green in The Magician's House II (2000) *Tiffany Sloan in Trapped (2001) *Olivia in Exes & Ohs (2007) *Marie in The L Word (2009) Quotes *"When I first got the role, I had seen the first movie. Other than that...I never really got into comics, except for the obvious Archie comic phase that I'm fairly certain every girl goes through. And not just girls...I don't want to be exclusive here. I think most people go through an Archie phase." *"I didn't know that until just now! Kitty's the cute one? Wow. Well, now I'm gonna fall over. My head's all swollen. Totally unaware. I'm so angry no one told me I was the cute one! ''" *"''It was quite a bit of wire work. I was stunt doubled for part of it, but then they had me do the stunts again myself. The second unit stunt coordinator was Marny Eng, who's a fantastic stunt performer and coordinator who I've worked with a number of times. She doubled me in just about everything I did from the time I was 14 to the time I was 17. So we worked together a lot and she had a pretty good idea of what my abilities were. I had done a lot of wire work with her on ''A Wrinkle in Time, and she knew that I was fairly comfortable in the rigging, so she let me do it. And it wasn't too bad." *"''It was an eight foot drop to the floor. I started out on my back. They had me lying flat out, totally horizontal with the floor. And then they hoisted me up so that I was just above where the ceiling would have been, but, of course, there was no ceiling. And I was attached on either side of my hips. So I'm lying on my back and they drop me. And as I come down, someone from behind me would pull on the pick on my ankle, which would sort of flip me upright. And I would just land it and get up and run. It was a lot of fun to do." *"Actually, it's kind of funny, I was on set a lot more than my part would show. Originally, there were a few other scenes that were scripted where I actually had dialogue with Anna Paquin and Shawn Ashmore, but they got cut before we actually went to camera. But I was on set for a lot of it. I was fortunate enough to have an opportunity to go out with them one night, which was a lot of fun. It was pretty intense. I was a little bit out of place there. They took us to the Queen Elizabeth Theatre to see Jerry Seinfeld live, which was really fun. He's very funny. And then after that, we all went down to a restaurant nearby for dinner. And as we were leaving the Queen E, a huge chunk of the people we were with were still outside the doors because people were having them sign things. Hugh Jackman was there, and of course everyone recognizes him, so he's out there signing things away, and his wife and his friends are all standing around like, growing impatience "Come on, Hugh..."" *"It's not a huge concern for me, just because I don't really see that happening for me at this point. I don't see me ending up in huge, huge blockbuster films really. Or, at least, not prominently in them. Which is fine by me, because I like to do my own grocery shopping, and I enjoy having the freedom of just being able to go out and enjoy myself. I already have to censor myself online. There's certain information that I have to sort of withhold, and I never use my real name for e-mails because I've had people hack into accounts--not specifically my e-mail, but a friend of mine had his e-mail hacked into as a means of getting my e-mail from him. So it gets a little sketchy. But for the most part, the people who go to my website and go to my LiveJournal are just really, really supportive fans and really cool people that are a lot of fun to chat with." Category:X-Men cast